Overboard
by ImtheBlondie O.o
Summary: Jaden and Jesse are two boys that have alot in common but live very different lives. Jaden's a big time popstar and Jesse's a normal teenage boy. After thet meet on a cruise will they fall in love? Will a shock terror put everyones life in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Overboard**

**Chapter 1:**

**Costa, concert and cruise**

_Conor: Hey everyone how have you all been? Sorry I'm late writing but I completly lost interest in writing and I had no drive to it. Well I have it back and now I'm gunna try harder than ever. This story is going to be the BEST one I've wrote so far. Drama, love, friendship everything will be tested. I own Sophie, Corey, Blayke, Pattie, Kenney, Brian, Callum and everyone else in here that is not from the GX series._

_Blayke: You don't own me! I own you :P _

_Conor: Oh yeah that's right, this is my new co-writer Blayke. Corey's kinda 'gone' shall we say =3 Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>"Thank you everyone for all your support tonight. It means a lot to me and the people I hold close to my heart."<p>

I was blinded by the audience taking pictures of me. It was nice to see all my fans supporting me. With the events of last year I never would have thought I'd be back up here doing what I love.

"Last year I lost someone very close to me. He wasn't just my best friend; he was the only person in the world that understood me. I've grown close to his family and they are the most generous, kind and genuine bunch of people and it's been a great privilege being able to meet them."

I looked to my side and saw July holding Claire in her arms as they cried into each other.

"I'm not the only person he touched. Where ever he went he would brighten up someone's day and he always knew how to make a person smile. He might not be with us physically anymore and I can't begin to think how his family are feeling."

Looking down to my feet I felt a tear escape from my flooding eyes and run down the side of my face and drop on to the stage floor. I looked back up and closed my eyes taking in as much air as I could to stop my self from passing out.

"He may not be with us physically anymore but he will always watch over his family in spirit. July, Claire; he will always be with you and he as well as his father are watching over you from a better place."

Closing my eyes once more I could see the image of the boy I loved with all my heart. I saw him smiling at me and I couldn't help but notice that his eyes where a brighter emerald than I remembered. He nodded and then he faded from my mind leaving only happiness in my heart.

"Rest in piece Jesse Anderson."

1year earlier

Jesse's pov

Reaching my arm out I switched of my alarm clock so I could get another 10 minutes of much needed sleep. After last night I was going to have to sleep all day not to feel tired. Whenever I sleep at Sophie's house we always end staying up until god knows what time and have to wake up an hour later. I managed to crawl back home at 6:00 am this morning.

"Jesse come downstairs, breakfast is ready."

Removing the sheets from my bed I sat up and swung my legs around so I could rest my elbows on my legs and rub my eyes. Standing up I walked over towards the mirror and frowned when I noticed the bags under my eyes. I always had terrible bed hair when I wake up so it was a surprise that my aqua blue hair was more or less the same as it was last night. Pulling on a white T-shirt I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. My mother was sat in a pink robe drinking her morning coffee with a newspaper set on the table. Sitting down I picked up the slice of toast that was left on a plate.

"Come home straight after school today. Me and your father need to talk to you."

Nodding my head I took out my phone to see a text message.

**Meet me outside now. I have something to show you!**

**From Sophie**

"Jesse did you hear me?"

Looking up I nodded and got up from my chair.

"Come home as soon as schools finished, I heard you mom."

Rolling her eyes she looked towards the door signalling for me I should better get a move on. Running back upstairs I threw on my black jeans and shoes before drowning myself in deodorant. There was no time for a shower so I would have one when I get back. Washing my mouth out with mouthwash I ran downstairs and out the door. At the bottom of the driveway Sophie was waving at me whilst hiding something else behind her back.

"I'm gunna take a wild guess and say that you bought that ginger hair dye you've wanted for the past 2 weeks."

Frowning she held out her hand to only have exactly what I said in it. Ever since I did that ginger discrimination presentation in English she's wanted to dye her hair ginger. The only reason I chose the subject was because I couldn't think of anything to do and it would be a good subject to touch on.

"I was thinking tonight after school you can come round and help me out. I always fail at dying my hair and I know that you do it all the time for your mom."

"I can't tonight; my mom said her and my dad want to talk to me straight after school."

"Oh Jesse's in trouble, what did you do this time? They didn't catch you on chatroulette again did they?"

I started to walk to the bus stop so we weren't late for the bus as we usually are.

"No I don't think I'm in trouble. Plus I was never caught on chatroulette in the first place. It was you that spread that around! Everyone calls me cam wanker now thanks to you!"

Sophie started to snicker but was interrupted as she was tackled from behind. Looking down at the mess on the floor I saw Callum had dived on Sophie's back and crushed her under his weight. Callum and Sophie had been best friends since they can remember. I moved to Canada 5 years ago and met these two on my first day at school. We've been best mates since then.

"Callum get off me!"

Giving him a hand I helped Callum off of Sophie and then helped her to her feet.

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because Sophie, you can't handle being without me for a day."

"Oh Callum what I'd give to go a day without you!"

I left them two to argue when I saw Blayke come out his house and walk down towards us. He stopped and pointed to the two arguing and I shook my head telling him not too bother.

"My Mum and Dad said they're going round to your house tonight so if you want you can come over and I can beat your ass at Mario Kart."

Blayke has been my closest friend since I moved to Canada. I've grown closer to him than I have to anyone else. His mom and my mom attended the same high school so when they bumped into each other it was inevitable that me and Blayke were to meet. When we did meet we became friends instantly.

"Sorry, my mom and dad said they wanted to talk to me about something straight after school tonight. I wonder if it has anything to do with your parents."

As soon as I'd finished I his phone vibrate and watched him take it from his pocket. Reading the text his eyes brows raised and had a confused look on his face.

"Well mother and father dearest have told me to come to yours as well so whatever it is it must involve us. Or am I just thinking that the whole world revolves around me?"

Chuckling I rested my hand on his shoulder as I saw the all too familiar yellow bus drive down and stop in front of us.

"You're aloud to think that since you're the modern Einstein. It's one of the perks of being smart. Just don't think you're better than me, you may have the brains but I have the looks."

Winking I got onto the bus and took my seat in the centre left. As I sat down I saw Sophie and Callum fall onto their seats exhausted from their fight. Following them Blayke took his seat next to me and put in his earphones not looking at me.

"Blayke, you okay?"  
>Not able to hear me due to the music I pulled out his earphones and made him look at me.<p>

"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong just then?"

"Nothings wrong I just wanted to listen to my music."

Putting his earphones in I felt my phone vibrate. Taking it out I looked at the text.

**What's wrong with him? Xx**

**From Sophie**

I looked up to see her peering over her seat giving me a strange look. I shrugged my shoulders and slumped back into my seat. Something is wrong and I'm guessing it's something to do with tonight.

Jaden's pov

Stepping out the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed towards the mirror. Turning on my hairdryer I dried my hair and stared at my reflection. I had been working non stop the past few months and it was really starting to show. I need a break soon before I get too exhausted to work. Shaking my hair it fell into place and I walked into my room and put on the clothes I had chosen to wear. Black jeans, white undershirt and a purple jacket. I don't need shoes yet I'm not going anywhere at the moment.

"Jaden could you come in here please?"

Following my mothers voice I stepped out my room and into the suits main living area. Brian and my mom were sat on one of the couches looking at the laptop screen. My mother heard me walk in so she quickly turned off the laptop and both her and Brian turned to me.

"Today is your last concert of the season. You have the morning off but after lunch you have to give 100% into your work. We need to run through the dance routine and maybe run through each song."

After Brian was done I nodded and turned to head back to my room but my mother's voice stopped me.

"You also need to pack all your clothes and belongings because as soon as the concert has finished we have a surprise for you."

Raising my left eyebrow I sat down on the chair across from them and stared at the two.

"What kind of surprise."

"Now if we told you that it would hardly be a surprise."

Moaning I leaned back and stretched.

"If that's the case can I go on the laptop? I want to check some things."

"You have your own laptop Jaden, use that one."

Damn I bet whatever the surprise is, is on that laptop.

"But I want to upload a video and I need to edit it, I can't do that on my laptop."

Shrugging she stood up. She smirked and walked into the kitchen putting the kettle to boil.

"You shouldn't keep secrets in a relationship mother, it only ends badly."

My mom popped her head round the corner and stuck her tongue out.

"Firstly Jaden may I remind you that you will find out after the concert tonight. Secondly it's illegal to be in a relationship with your own mother. I thought I'd just let you know since you clearly don't understand the concept of incest."

Sighing I headed back to my room and pulled out my bags. If I need to pack I may as well make a start. Half way through packing I heard my phone go off and I noticed I had a text.

**Hey Jaden. Thought I'd let you know that me and Syrus have been waiting at the airport for over an hour and Kenny still hasn't come to pick us up. Hope you lot haven't forgot about us?**

**From Alexis**

I didn't know them two were coming to visit. This must be the surprise for tonight. Well better go rub it in there faces on how there surprise is ruined. Throwing my phone onto the bed I walked into the living area to sea my mum once again on the laptop but looking at pictures of a cruise ship. She's probably planning on getting a week or two away after my concert.

"So mum you didn't tell me Syrus and Alexis where here."

Quickly she shut down the laptop and turned her head towards me.

"How do you know about that? Kenney was supposed to of picked them up. Looks like that surprise is ruined."

Smiling I sat down and turned on the TV. I settled on a music channel and at the moment 'we found love' by Rihanna was playing.

"Sorry your surprise is ruined mum. Alex sent me a text asking where Kenney was, so it wasn't my fault."

"Oh don't worry about it Jaden. That wasn't the real surprise anyway."

Oh great now I really do have to wait till tonight. Still a little tired I got up and walked back to my room. Dumping my bags onto the floor I threw myself onto the bed to get a few extra hours of sleep before a stressful afternoon.

Jesse's pov

First period we had double art and that was the lesson I looked forward to the most. Fridays always seem to drag on so having a double lesson of Art was the best thing I could ask for. Drawing, painting, sculpting and what else you can think of for what felt like hours. I was putting the finishing touches onto my prep sheet when I heard Sophie shout my name.

"Jesse, could I use some help? I can't get the shading right on this leaf."

Our prep sheet had to be based on natural forms, sounds pretty dull I know. However if you chose the right thing you can just throw rainbows of colours onto your work and make it look like that guy from the skittles advert has touched your art. Or make it all dull but hey, whatever rows your boat.

"Just shade some green into the blue and it should make the tares stand out."

"Thanks, god knows what I'd do without you. If you don't mind me asking what was wrong with Blayke this morning on the bus?"

Putting down the green pencil crayon I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't a clue, one minute we were laughing and joking and the next he wasn't speaking and just listened to his music. When we got off the bus he walked straight to form without saying anything."

"Did you say anything to piss him off?"

"Not that I remember. I'll find out tonight, he's coming over anyway."

Nodding Sophie turned back to do her work. I walked back towards my seat and sat down. Now to glue on the final piece and then I'm done. I looked up to see the glue in the centre of the table. I reached out and grabbed it but I felt another hand on top of mine. Looking to my right I saw that Carrie had hold of the glue as well. I stared into her eyes as she did mine. I could hear no I could feel her heavy breathing as her eyes fixated onto the glue. Then she suddenly gazed into my eyes and I could see what was about to happen. I burst out into laughter as did Carrie. As we were laughing I noticed everyone started to stare at us.

"We've gotta stop acting like weirdo's, people are gunna think we're on something."

"Sadly I think they already suspect that."

Still getting over my giggles I glued my work down and handed it over to Carrie. The bell rang signalling it was break. We had around 30 mins just to go crazy before Science. I packed my things and made my way down the art stairs to the bottom floor. Since Sophie was in the same class all we had to do was find Callum and Blayke.

"I think I'll grab something to eat, meet me on the athletics field when you find the guys."

Sophie turned only to walk into Corey, the boy she has liked for a few years now. Quickly turning she blushed and walked into the cafeteria as quick as she could. Slightly smiling I spun on my heels and went to find the two guys. After about 10 minutes of searching I found Callum talking with a group of girls.

"Hey Callum, girls. Sophie says meet her at the athletic field. I'll join you once I've found Blayke. You have any idea where he is?"

"I think he headed towards the changing rooms. Something about forgetting his bag but I don't know."

Shaking my head I headed for the changing rooms. Once at the door I could hear someone talking. Opening the door slightly I could see Blayke on his phone talking to someone.

"You don't know that for sure. Not everyone is so understanding. I can't let him find out, it will ruin our friendship."

So he is keeping something from us. Remembering what I came for I opened the door fully and stepped into the changing room calling out his name.

"Here you are Blayke, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Spinning around quickly he hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. Blushing furiously he grabbed his bag that was on the floor and swung it over his shoulder.

"How much of that did you hear?"

I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I could feel him tense up at my touch.

"Enough to know you're hiding something from someone."

"Look it isn't what it sounds like. I just, I just."

"You don't have to tell me, it's up too you. But if you're having trouble with anything you know you can always talk to me."

I swear I could see a teardrop roll down his face. He was keeping something really personal locked up; I just don't want him to go through what I had to go through last year.

"Listen do you know last year when I told you that I was gay. Well before that moment I felt absolutely terrible inside. I couldn't eat, sleep or talk to you guys properly. I don't want you to go through the same things that I did. So just know I am always here to talk. I'm your best bud, not just a stud."

I heard him chuckle slightly.

"Jess, you're as far from a stud as is an OAP from being a teenager. You're not built at all; all you have is that pathetic excuse of a six pack."

"Oh I see how insulting me makes you feel better. Anyways Sophie wants us all to meet up on the athletic field. You in or are you gunna stay here and mope around like my great aunt Silvia?"

"Oh god is she the one that had the mango dip at your party last month?"

"Yeah, and please don't remind me of that. I still have dip in my, well you should know, you helped get it out."

Giggling we both headed towards the athletics field. Once there I spotted Sophie and Callum sat down on the grass listening to music. Just as I sat down the school bell went again signalling 3rd period.

"I've only just bluddy sat down. What do we have next?"

"Science, I think we're learning about how a different concentration of salt solution affects the germination of plant growth."  
>I really can't be bothered to do that on a Friday morning!<p>

"Well I'm up for ditching class. How about we all take a trip down to Costa coffee?"

"I'm in."

Blayke got up and helped me stand on my feet. Nodding the other two got up and we all headed for the mall.

Jaden's pov

I walked into the studio bathroom and stood over to the sink. Turning the tap on I sighed in relief as the water splashed against my heated face. I'm exhausted enough I don't need all this extra dance rehearsal. I'll be running off of fumes tonight, not that I'm not right now.

"Jaden hurry up in there. We need to perfect 'Somebody to love'."

I must have done that performance perfect the last 20 times. I don't see why I need more practice.

"One minute Brian, just catching my breathe."

Looking into the mirror I could see my hair was clinging to my face due to the sweat dripping from my pours. I really am overworked. Heading out to the studio I checked my phone to see if I had any knew texts. Unlucky for me I wasn't that popular today.

"So I think when the first verse starts we should have one light on the stage, and as the chorus kicks in light up the whole stage."

Brian was once again trying to change the choreography of the routine but my dance coach was not allowing that.

"From the top everybody."

I started to sing and put the dance moves into it as well. Half way through the song I started to feel a little light headed. I put my foot onto the ground and twisted my ankle slightly; falling to the ground in pain I gave a slight yelp. Some of the backing dancers rushed over to check if I was okay. Picking me up they helped me to a chair and checked if I'd done any damage. Brian came over to inspect the injury.

"Well it looks okay; can you stand up without it hurting?"

I got up with ease and started to walk around a little. It didn't hurt so I'm guessing it was just the shock of the fall to cause my yelp.

"I don't want you to hurt your self before the show so go back to the hotel suit and get some rest. You'll need it since you look like you should be on Dawn of the dead."

Smiling at the joke I took his offer and waited at the studio entrance for Kenney to turn up. After about 20 minutes of waiting I decided it would be quicker to just walk back to the hotel, it would only take about half an hour. Pulling the hood up on my jacket I made my way down the street and onto the beach front where cars flew past. I walked down some steps and onto the sand. Putting my earphones in I listened to 'Last Friday Night (TGIF)' by Katy Perry.

'There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head. Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool.'

I didn't realise that my hood had been blown down due to the wind until I felt someone tug on my jacket. Taking out my earphones I turned around to see a small girl stood smiling at me. She had a teddy bear in one hand and a camera in the other. I looked up and saw her mother stood a few metres behind her.

"Excuse me are you Jaden Yuki?"

I smiled slightly at her cute voice. She couldn't pronounce half the words properly.

"Yes I am. Would you like to talk a picture with me?"  
>She nodded and shouted for her mother to come over. She gave her the camera and I picked the girl up holding her in my arms. After taking the picture the woman walked over to me and smiled.<p>

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you. I know how busy you celebrities are. She just talks about you every day without fail. I'm probably not going to hear the end of this now."

She chuckled slightly and I laughed too. I reached into my pocket and took at a little sweet I had bought earlier this morning before rehearsals.

"It's okay, I always love meeting fans. After all if I didn't have fans I wouldn't be doing what I love. Anyways I bought this, this morning. Would you mind giving it too your daughter; I'm sure she'll enjoy it more than I will."

The woman took the sweet from my hand and gave it too her daughter. Saying thank you and their good byes they walked away down the beach. A little tired I decided to go up to the sea. Taking of my shoes and socks I rolled up the bottom of my pants and soaked my feet into the salty water. About 10 minutes later I felt my phone vibrate so I took at it and looked at the text.

**Where are you? Kenny and Brian think your dying somewhere in the gutter. Syrus and Alexis are here so if you want to hang out with them before the concert I suggest you get back ASAP.**

**From Mom**

Kenny and Brian would think that. As much as I love relaxing on the beach I guess I have to get back to the hotel.

**I'll be back in 10 minutes. Just at the beach x**

**Too Mom**

Putting my phone back into my jacket pocket I picked up my shoes and decided I would carry them home. No point in putting my wet feet in them, they'll get ruined.

Jesse's pov

It was about 1'oclock when we reached the mall. Walking through we decided to do some shopping after we went to Costa Coffee. It was the last day of school before summer break. I would rather do this than study plants.

"Callum get off me!"

I turned to see Sophie screaming as Callum picked her up and pretended to throw her into the fountain. Laughing at the two I put my arm around Blayke and gave him a reassuring hug as he still seemed a little distant. He smiled at my touch and put his arm around my waist. I heard Sophie scream again and I sighed.

"Callum stop it now. She's going to have a panic attack."

He laughed while putting her down. She slapped him across his face and then ran over to us. When we got to Costa Coffee I ordered a cappuccino and I'm not even gunna try and say what the others bought.

"I've been thinking, how about tomorrow we all go to the beach and catch some waves? It's been months since we all hung out together out of school."

Sophie spoke while sipping her coffee. Nodding I agreed as did the other guys. It was a good idea since we haven't actually all gone out as a group in a while like she said. Well apart from today.

"I'm gunna take a trip to the toilets. I'll meet you guys outside on the beach front and we can go shopping."

Getting up I walked out of Costa and across the mall to the toilets. Once finished doing what I needed to do I headed for the beach front. The sunlight hit my eyes and it hurt a little so I slightly squinted. I took out my sunglasses and my cap and put them on. It was a 5 minute walk so I got out my iPod and listened to a recording of one of the songs I wrote. I started to sing along not caring if other people could here.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting threw the wind wanting to start again?"

I wrote this song shortly after I realised I was gay. I felt like my life had no meaning, that I was the thing that was wrong with the world. That when ever someone saw me they'd think something horrible about me. Then when I told my friends it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Cause' baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go oh, oh, oh, as you shoot across the sky."

After singing a little a felt a tap on my shoulder. I took out my earphones and turned to see a boy with a purple hoody on. I couldn't see his face clearly but I noticed he was carrying his shoes in his hand and he was walking on his bare feet.

"If you don't mind me asking did you write that song?"

Still in a slight daze I collected myself and nodded.

"Yeah, about a year ago."

"Well you have a really nice voice, have you thought of making it in the music business?"

"No not really, I just do it for fun mostly. I wouldn't mind doing it as a job though, it wouldn't feel like I'm working if I love it haha."

I rubbed the back of my head. Even though I couldn't see his face clearly through my sunglasses he looked kind of cute, and familiar.

"Well I think you should give it a try, you never know what you might achieve these days."

With that he smiled and walked away. Well that was weird, it's not every day a random person compliments your singing on the beach front. Removing the thoughts from my mind I carried on until I saw Blayke sat down on the sand. I walked down some steps and sat down next to him. Sophie and Callum were splashing around in the sea, god only knows why he wasn't out there with them having fun.

"Look I know you don't have to tell me if you don't want too but I can see that this is having a big impact on you. What ever it is you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else it'll be between me and you.

"I'm really not ready for anyone to know. Honestly if you tried you could guess what's up. I'm just not ready for people to know."

With that he walked down to the sea joining Sophie and Callum. I could guess if I thought about it hard enough? I don't have a clue what's wrong with him so how could I guess?

"Jess come over here and help me!"

I saw Callum trying to throw Sophie into the sea. Blayke had her legs but she was thriving and was probably about to get free. Laughing I quickly took off my jacket and ran down and tried to help her, but failing at that when Blayke picked me up and tried to throw me into the sea. Luckily I held onto his arm pulling him down with me. We stayed in the water for about an hour throwing each other around and splashing one another. I decided it was about time to get out and dry off. Taking off my wet shirt I placed it into my bag and put on my dry jacket. Unluckily I had no spare pants and I'm not going to walk around in my boxers so I'll just have to walk home with wet pants. Checking my phone I noticed it was 2:30. School finishes at 3:00 and it's an hour and a half to walk home from here.

"Blayke we need to get going! My moms going to kill us if we're late home."

Getting out of the water he also removed his shirt and put on his jacket; while his shirt was off I couldn't help but look at the water droplets dripping off of his abs. I was snapped out of my daze when he clicked his fingers in my face.

"Dude c'mon we gotta go."

Blushing I nodded and waved bye to Sophie and Callum. Now for the long walk home. Maybe I could get Corey to tell me what's bothering him.

Jaden's pov

"Jaden hurry up in there you're on in 5"

When I got back from the beach earlier today I had about an hour rest before I was rushed off into Kenny's car and down to the concert. On the way back from the beach though I heard this boy singing, he looked about the same age as me and he was really talented. I hadn't heard the song before so I guessed he wrote it. When I approached him he didn't seem to recognise me but I think that was because I had my hood up and he couldn't see clearly through the sunglasses he had on.

"Jaden 3 minutes!"

The sooner I get out there and sing the sooner I can get my surprise. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love performing for me there is nothing better than it. But I can't handle surprises, I get paranoid and I have to find out what they are. Pulling on my jacket I looked myself over once more liking what I saw. Stepping out my dressing room I walked to the elevator that would lift me to the centre of the stage. I stood on the spot and waited for my queue, as the music started playing my mouth started moving and I started to rise up to see the crowds of screaming girls.

"You see I never thought that I could walk through fire

I never thought that I could take the burn.

I never had the strength to take it higher

Until I reached the point of no return"  
>The screams only got louder as the song went on. If I wasn't used to all the screaming by now I would have lost my marbles as mother says.<p>

"I will never say never (I will fight)

I will fight till forever (make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up

Pick it up, pick it up (up up up…)

And never say never."

After I had finished the song I proceeded with the concert and ended with 'down to earth'. Once I got off the stage I found out that the meet and great had been cancelled for god knows what reason. I love talking to my fans, I wouldn't be were I am now without them. I saw Kenney walking up to me with some of my bags from my dressing room.

"So are you going to tell me what my surprise is?"

I heard him laugh as he gave me the bags.

"Sorry but I know as much as you do."

Sighing I grabbed my bags and followed Kenny out into the private car park and got into the car. Alexis, Syrus, Brian and mom were in the car waiting for me.

"So is anyone going to tell me what the surprise is? If you don't I know how to be a diva, I will throw my heels at you."

"Justin the day you start to where heels is the day I stop questioning your sanity."

Slightly chuckling at Brian's remark I looked towards my mother and gave a pleading look for her to tell me.

"Well you know how you've been working non stop for almost a year now. Well we've decided it's about time you take 2 weeks off and have a vacation."

"Cool so are we going home to see Grandma and Grandad?"

"No, we are taking a 2 week vacation on a cruise!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I've been on boats before but never a cruise ship. This is going to be awesome 2 weeks with Ryan and Chaz on a cruise ship. Well I know I'll be in the pool more or less the whole time haha.

"Wait it gets better. We will be meeting Chaz when we get there tomorrow morning. Also we're going to be driving there tonight so get as much rest as you can; it's going to be a while before we're there."

The news just keeps getting better and better. The only bad thing is that we have to be in the car for hours before we get there. Taking my mom up on her offer I grabbed a pillow and put it in Syrus.

"Night everyone!"

I shouted and slammed my head on the pillow. I heard him groan and Alexis laugh after that I drifted slowly off to sleep.

Jesse's pov

We got home about 4 hours ago and it was now half 7 at night. Mom and dad said they wanted to talk to Blayke's parents first to sort some final arrangements what ever that means.

"So what you think they are going to tell us?"

"That we should be boyfriends and they are arranging our marriage."

I smiled at Blayke giggling at my joke. He however didn't seem too pleased. He gave a weak smile before checking his phone.

"Are you going to be morbid all day or are you going to get this off your chest and tell me what is going on."

He closed his eyes probably trying to think about what he was going to say. The next thing I heard was 'I'm gay'. I looked at him and his eyes were tearing up and he looked as if it was going to kill him.

"Please don't hate me but I thought if I told you or anyone else they would not want to be friends with me. I thought that…"

"What do you mean you thought I would hate you? I can hardly hate someone who is gay, I'm gay too if you haven't forgotten, that would be extremely hypocritical of me. When I told people that I'm gay nobody had a problem with it. In fact I have more friends now than I did before."

He stood up and sat down on my bed next to me. He put his head into his hands and started to sob into them.

"I was just scared of what would happen. I was scared of people looking at me differently."

There was really nothing else I could say to make him feel better. These kinds of moments are the kinds were you can't exactly say anything so instead I just put my arm around him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"I know it's hard but it gets easier I promise. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too, that's up to you. At least by telling me you have someone to talk too about it."

He smiled at me and wiped his tears away. Just then my mom shouted for us to come down.

"You can go to the bathroom and clean your self up. You don't want to look like you've been crying."

Nodding he walked into my bathroom and I heard the tap switch on. He walked out with a towel and dried his face. We then walked downstairs and into the living room. My parents and Blayke's parents were all sat down on the sofa so we sat down on the other one; they looked at us and started to smile.

"How would you boys like it if we said we are going on a cruise!"

Blayke's mother screamed out. My eyes widened and I noticed Blayke's did too.

"We've been planning this for months and we just needed to buy the tickets online tonight. It was cheaper if we both got a family ticket which allows five people per family. They were cheaper than just single tickets. Also because we only have four people in each family we thought it would be good if you could invite your friends."

I was about to burst out and scream but luckily I didn't have to as my little sister over heard the conversation and squealed like a dyeing cat. After about half an hour of telling us what will be happening I got onto the phone with Sophie and Callum. Sophie was pretty bummed about not be able to go surfing but we can do plenty of that on the cruise.

"So be round here within the next hour. We are driving down and it will take most of the night so we need to head out as soon as we can."

"I'll get my stuff together and go round to Sophie's then walk to your house with her. I'll see you soon."

"By Cal lama!"

He hung up after I called him that. He's been called that ever since we went to the zoo and the lama spat at him. Or is it a Camel that spits? Oh well either way he's Cal lama. About 20 minutes later the two best mates as I call them arrived and we were off. I don't know about everyone else but the pool is my chosen location for the next 2 weeks. Callum and Blayke were in the car with Blayke's family and me and Sophie were with my family. Honestly I'm glad Callum is in the other car. There wouldn't be any sleeping being done with how mental he actually is. Gladly I could snuggle up to my pillow that I had rested on Sophie and slowly drift away to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Blayke: Well everyone there it is. Hope you like it cus this is the first time I've tried co-writing. Actually this is the first time I've ever tried to write like this hahah<em>

_Conor: So, I know all of my awsome reviewers have been waiting on an update for Love & Fame. Well I deleted it._

_Blayke: *GASP*_

_Conor: BUT IT'S OKAY! Because this fic is like a new version of it. A better, more dramatic improved one. I know that this chapter was kinda slow but It gets better I promise! Review guys because when I get reviews It makes me happy and I feel all warm inside like a fairy with rainbow and glitter and..._

_Blayke: o.O' Okai so yeah guys just give is a review and leave ur thoughts. You liked it, you hated it? We need to know so we can improve! Caio guys! xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Overboard**

**Chapter 2**

Conor: Hey people new chapter! WHOOOP! Anyways this chapter was slightly delayed with Christmas. Also these arn't the shortest chapters in the world so it's gunna take a while for them to be up and running.

Blayke: Anyways hope you enjoy and sorry if it's to boring at the moment, we just need to get the main plot up and running so we can get to the juicey stuff going

Conor: Oh yeah and the italics are there for the flashback :L Enjoy xoxo

Jesse's pov

I looked up and gazed at the cruise ship that towered before me. I could see that along the ship where small windows and behind them would have been the passengers rooms. The ship it's self was white with two blue stripes racing parallel to each other down the side of it. I looked to my left and saw that everyone had started to head onto the boarding platform without me. I ran up to them and waited in line for about 20 minutes. Once aboard the ship mine and Blayke's parents headed to the reception desk for our room keys. They told us to look around the ship for a while and meet them by the pool on the sky deck. We somehow got stuck with Claire and Josh; mine and Blayke's siblings.

"I think we should head down to the entertainment room. Maybe there'll be some music playing and we can have a little dance."

Callum said winking and biting his lip seductively whilst looking at Blayke.

"That sounds like a good idea but I have no idea why your biting your lip."

"Blayke its Callum, do you need ask that question?"

I laughed and picked up Claire and rested her on my shoulders. She giggled as I started wobbling as I walked; she is getting way too big for this.

"I was thinking how many people do we get in a room?"

I stopped and turned around still holding onto my sisters legs.

"I think Blayke's dad mentioned our parents and these two will be sharing a suit and we will be sharing one. There are two rooms in each suit so I guess that there is either one double bed in each room or two singles. Either way only two people can stay in a room so we can decide who's sharing when we get there."

"I'm sharing with Sophie!"

Callum screamed almost knocking Claire of my shoulders. I rolled my eyes knowing that it was going to be them two and Blayke with me. Not that I didn't mind being with Blayke, maybe I could help him accept himself a little more through out the vacation.

"Jesse where are we actually going?"

Sophie asked whilst skipping up to me.

"I saw a sign a few corridors back. It said that the entertainment room is just a little further down this way."

"Well we don't have that long, we need to get to the pool, which I don't think any of us knows where it is."

"Don't worry we have enough time."

Turning the corner I saw an open door with the sign 'Entertainment room' above it. The room was lighted with crystal chandeliers and the floor was carpeted with a smooth blood red fabric. There was a stage at the back of the room with a dance floor just in front of it. Children were laughing and dancing to the music being played. In the centre of the room there were arcade games like air hockey and Just Dance 3 on the plasma screen the hung from the ceiling. Putting down Claire she and Josh ran towards the dance floor whilst Callum and Blayke dashed for the air hockey. Shouting me over Sophie challenged me to a game of Just Dance 3 knowing full well she'd beat my ass. After about 10 minutes of tire full dancing I made my way over to a screaming Callum as he and Blayke where still viciously beating the puck back and forth. Not wanting to get murdered by a 'in the zone' Callum I walked over to a notice bored that was pinned up against the light blue painted wall. One poster caught my eye more than the others. It had a golden boarder with three multi coloured balloon in the bottom right corner. Across the top in the centre were the words 'talent competition' with a red ribbon running and flowing around the bright blue text.

"Are you thinking of signing up?"

I spun around to see a tall woman stood with her back straight. She was wearing black pants with a white undershirt and a black cardigan. Over the cardigan she wore a red vest with a gold lining.

"I don't know, I came here to relax and hang out with my friends plus I'm not all that good at singing."

The woman's eyes lit up at the last part.

"Singing did you say? Not many people have signed up for singing only one other boy. It would make my day if at least another person would sing. Did I mention the prize was two family tickets to the ships concert?"

Thinking it over I decided that I could get free concert tickets by just singing.

"Well I guess it won't be that bad of an idea."

The woman squealed with joy as she jumped in the air clapping her hands.

"It starts tonight here at 7pm don't be late. If you need anything just go to the reception and ask for Harper."

With that the woman known as Harper rushed of back to the desk that was just the side of the stage.

"What was that about?"

I saw Blayke walking towards me raising his eyebrows.

"Oh just some woman begging me to sing in the talent competition tonight. I said yes but only because we get tickets to a concert."

"Well then, let's get your vocals vocalised because I want to go to that concert!"

Blayke grabbed my hand and raised it in the air cheering.

"That makes no sense and before we do go and vocalise my vocals as you say, we need to gather everyone up to meet our parents."

Nodding Blayke grabbed our siblings from the dance floor half way through cotton eye Joe, which they were not pleased about. I waited for Callum and Sophie to finish their game of air hockey because once again Callum was 'in the zone'. After about 10 agonizing minutes we finally headed up to the sky deck. I saw my parents waiting for us by the pool, sat down on those white garden chairs around a white table with an umbrella hanging above it. My mom had some how acquired one of those big hats that keep you shaded and huge sunglasses way to big for her head. On the other hand my dad had Hawaiian styled shorts and shirt on. Oh the joys of having two painfully weird parents. They saw us and waved us over.

"Jesse here is the keys to our rooms. The room numbers on the key chain thing attached to it."

"Wow dad, key chain thing, you can tell someone didn't finish college."

My dad gave me dirty looks and turned to check is blackberry while taking a sip from his cocktail.

"Blayke you mom said that she and your dad are waiting back at our room so you can drop the kids off their first so they can get unpacked."

Nodding to my mom Blayke took both Claire and Joshes hands and headed down the sky decks stairs, followed by Callum and Sophie.

"I entered a talent competition tonight at 7 just in case you weren't planning to do anything tonight."

"Don't worry sweetie we'll be there."

Smiling I said goodbye and rushed across the pool side crashing into some kid with his hood up and wearing sun glasses. I said my apologies and rushed down the clear glass steps to catch up to the others.

* * *

><p><span>Jaden's pov<span>

"This room is huge! Mom get in here, it's like bigger than our house!"

Okay maybe a little over exaggerated but it was a huge room. A lot of money must have gone in to rent this for the vacation. Walking into the room my mom looked up from her blackberry and tilted her sunglasses to see properly. She dropped her bags onto the couch and walked into the centre of the room.

"Now this is what I call paradise."

She said whilst spinning around on the stop. She then ducked down onto the floor just dodging the ball that flew in the room. Ryan rushed in after it diving on the couch.

"Ah this is the life."

He said crossing his legs and placing his hands behind his head. We met him and Chaz at the boarding place. It's a surprise we managed to stay together with that huge what I'm assuming family running around everywhere.

"Ryan what do you think your doing, you can't just run in here and jump on the furniture."

He quickly shot up at my mom's words and gestured for her to take her seat. Smiling she kicked off her sandals and jumped down on the couch forming the exact same position as Ryan just had.

"What I said you can't do that, not me."

I have such a mature mom. I rolled my eyes and walked through the suit and opened a door. Inside was a black double bed with white duvets. The walls were pained black and there was a wall length mirror to the right of the doorway I was currently stood in.

"This is my room!"

I shouted whilst slamming the door shut. I dived on the bed only to be greeted by the pleasant surprise of it being a water bed. I sighed in content as I closed my eyes and took in mentally my surroundings.

"Jaden open the door! All the other rooms have been taken and this is the only one left!"

Mentally sighing I got up from heaven and unlocked the door letting Syrus in.

"Wow this room is awesome! Hey why is there only one bed? All the other rooms have two."

Syrus looked at me whilst throwing his bags into the cupboard left of the bed.

"Well I'll be taking the bed, if there's an on suit through that door then you can sleep in the bath."

I looked towards were Syrus was pointing. Opening the door I saw a shower, toilet, sink and a bath. Other accessories where in there like mirrors and cupboards but they aren't that important. The bath however wasn't anything special, it had a built in Jacuzzi but it wasn't that big of a bath.

"I'm not sleeping in that. If anyone is gunna sleeping in the bath its gunna be you. You're just the right size for it."

I said with a smirk on my face. He frowned at me and kicked of his shoes whilst sitting back on the bed.

"Fine we can share the bed, as long as you keep to your side I'll keep to mine. Oh my god is this a water bed!"

I laughed at his sudden change of conversation and started to jump on the bed.

"Come on Sye you can't tell me you've not always wanted to do this."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me. We jumped up and down on the water heaven until a knock came from the door.

"Come in!"

I shouted although there was no need since Alexis and Chaz walked in straight after knocking.

"Your mom said we could go wonder around the ship for a while. I'm gunna grab my towel and put on my bikini; we can go to the pool for a bit."

I nodded whilst falling down onto the bed in a sitting position.

"Sure sounds fun. Give me 10 minutes to get out of these travelling clothes and find my swimming shorts."

Alexis turned and as she did her blonde hair caressed the side of Chaz's face and his cheeks blushed furiously. As she walked away Chaz turned to both me and Sye and gave us dirty looks. It was one of those looks that say "touch her and you're dead".

With that he walked away to find is swimming shorts I presume.

"Well I've found my shorts so I will go get changed in the bathroom. Tell me when you're done."

My smallest friend waved his shorts in the air before walking over to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. I walked out of the room and into the main living area. I left my bags next to the door so I walked by and grabbed them and headed back to my room. Just as I was walking down the little corridor Brian walked out of his room with a glass of water and I didn't notice him step out in front of me; so I walked right into him knocking the water all over him. I giggle slightly at the mess and before he could shout at me I ran back to the bedroom and locked the door.

"Syrus don't come out yet, I'm just starting to get changed."

I heard a sigh come from the bathroom and I smiled knowing that he was probably sat on the toilet waiting for me to yell the all clear. Looking through my bags I found my swimming shorts. They where dark blue with white stripes down one side of each leg. Pulling on some black jeans and a white t-shirt I grabbed my purple jacket from the bottom of my bag and threw it on.

"Okay Sye, you can come out your cage now."

The door slowly opened and out came a glaring Syrus. He walked past whilst purposely knocking into me. I made a 'come at me' gesture with my arms but he just smirked and carried on walking.

"Jaden everybody's waiting for you again. Hurry up I want to go to the pool!"

I heard Alexis yell from in the living suit. Not wanting to make her angry I dashed out the room and out the door into the hallway.

"Who's waiting for who now?"

I winked at her while sticking my tongue out because I'm so mature like that. Who cares anyways, I'm a pop star I'm aloud to be childish. God mom would kill me if she knew I thought like that. Looking up I realised everyone had started on the journey in search for the pool. I ran up behind Chaz and jumped onto his back almost causing him to fall of.

"Will someone get this slacker of my back!"

I jumped of his back and folded my arms.

"I don't see how I'm a slacker Chaz. I've got a career, money and a decent education."

"Jaden, the reason you're a slacker is because you have no education."

I guess what he said is kind of true. I started my singing career when I was 12 so I didn't have time for high school. I had private tutors and stuff like that but I was working most of the time. So I guess I am kind of a slacker since I've had all my career handed to me.

"Chaz he is not a slacker and you know that. He's worked hard for his job and I don't see you earning as much as he does."

Alexis spoke up with her ways of wisdom. You can always count on Lexi to back you up. Chaz had no smart ass comment to come back with so he shut his mouth and carried on walking.

"Look there's a sign for the entertainment room up there. Maybe that's were the pool is."

Syrus pointed to the golden coloured sign that was hanging from the roof. Deciding it was our best option we followed the sign and ended up in front of two huge double doors that had been shut.

"Maybe it's closed?"

I said wondering why the doors where shut.

"Why would they close a pool in the morning on the first day of the cruise?"

Chaz pointed out. He really seemed to be getting annoyed with me today but it's not my fault. It's just my childish nature.

"Guys why are we even stood here debating why the doors are closed? I'm pretty sure normal people would just see if they are open and walk in."

Once again the wisdom of Alexis beats us all. Opening the door I smiled in amazement. At the back of the room there was a stage and a wooden dance floor below it. Lights above the stage shone down to make random patterns on the dance floor. We walked into the arcade bit where different games where being played by other children.

"I don't think the swimming pools in here guys. I'll go ask around and see if anyone knows."

We all nodded as Alexis headed of to find the whereabouts of the swimming pool. I turned to see a notice board and on it was a weirdly designed poster. It had multi coloured balloons on it with a red ribbon intertwining with the gold text. "Talent competition" I read out loud.

"Jay are you thinking of signing up?"

Syrus asked from behind me.

"I don't think so, it would hardly be fair for a celebrity to enter. Besides I would get most of the votes just by the fact that I'm famous."

"Big headed much."

I heard Chaz mutter under his breathe. Ignoring the fact I continued reading but was interrupted when Ryan shouted out.

"The winner gets two family tickets to the ships concert! That's enough for all of as well as your mom and Brian!"

Whilst thinking over by decision out of nowhere a woman in a red vest and black trousers jumped in front of me almost knocking me into Syrus.

"Hey there, my names Harper and I'm in charge of all the entertainment on this cruise for the next 2 weeks. I'm also running the talent show tonight and I was wondering if you where thinking of signing up?"

"Well maybe, yes I think."

"Oh good, could I ask what you'll be doing tonight?"

She asked quickly before I got to finish my sentence. This woman was either on drugs or just lost a few of her marbles.

"Well I was thinking of singing, is that okay?"

"Is that okay, is that okay? Of course it's okay! So far you're the only singer signed up! Thanks a lot, I was sure I was gunna be bored of all that dancing and clarinet playing."

I casually rubbed the back of my head, whilst she drabbled on. Word vomit much? Ah a good old mean girls quote, not used one of those in a while. I was brought back to reality to see Ryan shaking me.

"Don't worry babe, that crazy lady isn't going to hurt you anymore!"

Next thing I know I'm being pulled in for a hug and Ryan is grabbing my ass.

"Ryan what the fuck? I'm not gay!"

I shouted out as I pushed him away. I face palmed when I saw him high five Syrus and both giggled.

"Well now that makes me look like a homophobe."

"Nah that can't be true, we all know you're in love with me Jay."

Ryan said teasing me whilst awkwardly touching his body.

"Hey guys, apparently the pools up on the sky deck and what the hell is Ryan doing?"

Alexis asked whilst walking back up to us. Choosing to ignore her I looked at a map of the ship I grabbed from my bag before running out my run before.

"It looks like we're directly underneath the sky deck and there should be a set of stairs to the left of the door we just came through."

"Sounds like a plan."

Syrus said heading off in the direction of the door. With Syrus leading the way I put the map back in my pocket and followed him as well as the others. Once we climbed the steps we ended up on the sky deck. The sun was blazing down and it the heat felt great on my skin. I couldn't say the same or Chaz however who pulled his jacket and put up the hood as well as getting out his sunglasses.

"C'mon Chaz, you're not a vampire. You won't burst into flames if you soak up some of the sun."

"With this heat I'm starting to think I don't need to be a vampire to combust."

Trying to hide from the sun like the vampire he is Chaz rushed up the glass steps trying to fide a shade umbrella.

"There's non left!"

He shouted as the rest of reached the top of the steps. I was going to reply with 'well we came here to swim' but instead Chaz was knocked to the ground by some kid. I couldn't get a good look at him because he quickly apologised and ran down the steps we just came up. But what did stick out was his unusual hair colour, it was a oceanic blue; there is no way that is natural.

"A little help please?"

Chaz asked placing out his hand. I shrugged and helped him up, but being the evil little boy I am I pushed him into the pool behind him. Jumping in I almost landed on him, which would have been unfortunate.

* * *

><p><span>Jesse's pov<span>

We got to our suit about 2 hours ago. It was a fairly simple layout; a living room and on opposite sides there were two doors with a bedroom behind them, which also had on suites. Attached to the living area was a small kitchen which didn't really have anything fancy just a cooker and a fridge. We would be eating out most nights anyway so it was no big deal. Everyone else had gone out to explore the ship some more, were as I decided to stay at the room and plan what song I'm going to sing tonight. I didn't have much time, since it was already 2:30 and the competition started at 7:00; keeping in mind at 5:00 we're all going to the dining hall to grab something to eat before hand. I only had two hours to write a song and I think we all know that's near enough impossible. Well if you write your lyrics to have meaning then yeah, it's going to take more then a couple of hours. Then I need to add my guitar to the song; this is going to be a nightmare. I felt my phone vibrate so I took it out knowing that someone had texted me.

**Hey thanks for helping me out yesterday. After your little gig ;) tonight could we maybe talk about some things? I really need to ask you something :/ **

**Blayke**

That boy really knows how to over dramatise things. Actually that came out wrong, I reacted worse when I realised I was gay. Okay Jess just stop narrating your life story and get on with writing a song. 20 minutes had past and I hadn't thought of anything, I just couldn't bring my self to write any emotion to the paper, then I remembered what happened yesterday by the beach.

"_Cause' baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go oh, oh, oh, as you shoot across the sky."_

_After singing a little a felt a tap on my shoulder. I took out my earphones and turned to see a boy with a purple hoody on. I couldn't see his face clearly but I noticed he was carrying his shoes in his hand and he was walking on his bare feet._

"_If you don't mind me asking did you write that song?"_

_Still in a slight daze I collected myself and nodded._

"_Yeah, about a year ago."_

"_Well you have a really nice voice, have you thought of making it in the music business?"_

"_No not really, I just do it for fun mostly. I wouldn't mind doing it as a job though, it wouldn't feel like I'm working if I love it haha."_

_I rubbed the back of my head. Even though I couldn't see his face clearly through my sunglasses he looked kind of cute, and familiar. _

"_Well I think you should give it a try, you never know what you might achieve these days."_

His words drilled at my brain trying to feed what I needed into my head. His voice sounded very familiar and I just couldn't recognise were I had heard it from.

"_Well I think you should give it a try, you never know what you might achieve these days."_

His words ran around my head until I shot up and yelled.

"I got it!"

Maybe the boy was right; you never know what you might achieve. To tell the truth the song was really good and if I sung it at the show maybe I could get Sophie to record it and post it on YouTube. I do love singing and I would love to be able to have it as a career. I spent the next few hours perfecting the song and tweaking little snippets of it. Looking at my phone I noticed it was 4:50 and I was supposed to be meeting everyone at 5:00. I placed my guitar back in the corner of mine and Blayke's room and dashed out the suit heading for the dining hall. It was spot on 5:00 when I sat down at the table with my family. Blayke was sat with his family whilst Sophie and Callum were up getting food.

"I already grabbed you something to eat, I got you lasagne I know it's your favourite."

My mom said whilst wiping her mouth with a napkin and pointing at the plat in front of me with her fork. Before eating I took a few seconds to look around the large room. Above me dangling down from the ceiling were numerous crystal chandeliers that had bulbs the shape of candles in them. Dotted around the room were countless amounts of round tables with silk table clothes placed over them. In the far corner of the room was the queue for were u grabbed your food and by the looks of it, tonight was a buffet. I have no idea how my parents could afford a vacation like this it must have cost a fortune. Whilst eating I could feel nature calling and I politely excused myself from the table but whilst pushing out my chair I could fell it knock into someone and a little yelp came from behind me. Quickly turning I saw a blonde haired girl on the floor holding her ankle. I shot up and helped her to her feet hoping that I hadn't caused her to break any bones.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see you back there. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry I'm fine, I was just a little shocked."

"I would feel better if I helped you back to your table, put your arm around my shoulder and I'll help yah'."

Smiling she put her arm on my shoulder and I held her at her waist.

"My names Jesse by the way, for future reference."

With her free hand she took mine and shook it whilst smiling.

"Nice to meet you Jesse, I'm Alexis."

Smiling back at her I realised she stopped walking and we were stood in front of a table full of people I didn't know.

"Thank Jesse; I hope to see you again soon."

I saw her blush slightly and that was my queue to leave, she seemed like a nice girl but I didn't want another fan girl after me. Remembering why I got up in the first place I walked quicker than necessary to the toilets.

Jaden's pov

Mom decided that she wanted everyone to eat together tonight and this buffet was the perfect place to do it. Everyone was chatting and it didn't feel like I was here with my mom, manager and friends, it actually felt like we were one big family.

"Excuse me for a moment everyone, I need to use the little girls room."

Well done Alexis, ruin the family moment. I watched her get up and walk off to the toilets.

"So Jay do you know what you're going to sing yet?"

I turned to see Sye looking at me whilst eating his chicken wings.

"Yeah actually I decided to sing my new single that's due to come out in a few weeks. These people will be the first to here it out side of the studio. Its gunna be awesome."

I looked around and saw Alexis limping back over to us supported by some blue haired kid.

"Thanks Jesse, I hope to see you again soon."

She smiled at him and blushed slightly, that's when he walked off. For some reason he seemed very familiar and his hair, I know I've seen it before but where? That settles it as soon as were finished here I'm finding this Jesse kid and asking who the hell he is and how I know him.

* * *

><p>Conor: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up after new years sometime.<p>

Blayke: REVIEW PLEASE! Tell us what we did good and what we did baaaad. So we can improve

Conor: Oh and there is a compitition up on our profile, check it out and see if u can win! :P GO GO GO!

p.s I now also have twitter so if u want updates on how im doing with the chapter and other stuff like that just follow me :L conoremmett6

Love you all, dont forget to review and check out the competition xoxoxo


End file.
